The Cheer game
by inuyasharox112192
Summary: Kagome, Kikyo, Kagura and Kanna are competing to win the Cheercup..like bring it on..inuyasha style SessXKagu KagXInu SagXMir very little InuXYumi new charcter and KagXSess
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: NOTE:.Not for kikyo lovers.:

Kikyos Visit

RING

Kagome and Sango were late to class as usual, they were in cheerleading practise so they got off easy. Kagome took her seat next to Inuyasha and Sango next to the Lech Miroku.

"Today we will be having a visitor from White Wolf High" said Mrs. Koichima

Kagome leaned over and whispered to sango "I wonder who it could be. i hope it's not kikyo."

Kikyo walked through the door "Hello my fellow students, i'm Kikyo Takahama! Captain of the Cheerleading squad and student body president!" said kikyo with much prep in her voice

Inuyasha clentched his fist together and thought _'Oh no not her!"_

Kagome and sango sweat dropped "Please Ms. Takahama, take a seat next to the president of this school Sesshomaru, he's observing all the classes today by Principle Judo's orders." said Mrs. Koichima Sesshomaru was a Senior and Inuyasha and the gang were in the 10th grade. Kikyo took her seat next to Sesshomaru who looked as if his mother jus died. no emotion in his eyes at all.. Kikyo thought to herself _"Such a shame that i can't sit next to my wittle inuyasha-poo" _kikyo pouted and watched as Sesshomaru averted his eyes from Kagome to The teacher..

RING The bell rang and Inuyasha, kagome, sango, and miroku were off to lunch. Sesshomaru gathered his things as two very pretty girls met him at the door and walked him off to lunch at the Popular table. Kikyo took liberity to plop down right next to Sesshomaru. "Mr. President, Principle Judo told you, you must guide me around this school, and besides you are next in line to Vice Principle" said Kikyo trying to make her voice sound sexy, Sesshomaru glared at her with a hate in his eyes, but he had to guide the bitch around school so he disided not to be an ass. "Fine, i'll show you around Black widow" replied Sesshomaru with coldness in his voice. kikyo sweat dropped and began eating her lunch.

Kagome sat next to sango and Inuyasha sat next to Miroku at the lunch table. "Can you believe that Kikyo is here! Omigosh, why does she always have to STALK you Inuyasha?" asked Kagome very pissed off "I don't know Kagome. I jus wish she'd back off!" replied inuyasha taking a bite of his Ramen. Sango sighed "God, i jus wish she wasn't so preppy!" said Sango "Agreed. and to think Sango, all of us used to be friends untill she went all boy crazed and starting following around inuyasha like a horny puppy. she's done every boy at wolves high" replied Kagome "Yes, ladies it is a shame." said Miroku Sango glared at miroku "You're one to talk Henti" replied Sango Kagome and inuyasha sweatdropped "guys, can't you stop fighting for 2 seconds?" asked Kagome. Kikyo walked over to kagome "hello, Higurashi. Tohma(sango) and Houshi. OHMIGOD! Inuyasha-poo! have you gotten cuter!" cried Kikyo Inuyasha sweat dropped "You stupid Whore! i wish you'd leave me alone!" replied inuyasha pissed off "Yeah, slut, go away your not wanted" agreed kagome "oh, shut up Higurashi! your jus mad cuz we always beat your measly cheerleading sqaud! maybe if i was on the team you'd win for once!" replied Kikyo "Why, you little bitch!" shouted Kagome "Calm down Kagome" said Inuyasha and Sango "Fine." replied Kagome "Yeah, thats what i thought. Listen to your masters!" screeched kikyo laughing and walking towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru thought to himself _"Stupid bitch kikyo. she always does this when shes here...clowing my kagome" _

(END 4 now)

Me: HIS KAGOME! OMG!

fans: YOU MUST FINISH!

(hope u like!)


	2. Kagomes cofession and confusion

Chapter 2: Kagomes cofession and confusion

Kikyo locked arms with sesshomaru. "well sesshomaru, I'll allow you to show me around. Where's our first stop sessie?" asked Kikyo with prep in her voice. A small vein popped in sesshomarus head "Well, I guess we'll start with Mr. Michiko's room." replied Sesshomaru very coldly. Kikyo and Sesshomaru headed off to the school tour while Kagome Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku stared blankly as they watched Sesshomaru and the slut kikyo walk off to Mr. M's class room. "god, that bitch gets on my nerves" said Kagome in a bitchy mood now "calm down Kag, it'll be cool. Just wait till after school." replied Sango "now, sango. Don't have Kikyo and Kagome fight!" yelled Natasha "no, no no, not fight, charm. We all know Your big brother has a thing for kagome." replied Sango Kagome blushed violently "wh-wha--!" yelled Kagome who apparently didn't know. "come on, Kagome-chan it's obvious" said a familiar voice. Kagome turned around "omg! Yumi!" yelled Kagome inuyasha and the rest looked at kagome and "yumi" blankly "Hey all!" shouted Yumi "Guys, this is Yumi-chan! She was captain of our rivals White wolves until kikyo stole her position!" yelled kagome angry "it's alright Kagome! It's no biggie! I transferred here now!" replied Yumi happily "omg you did! I'm so so so so so so happy!" replied kagome acted how she used to act preppy "now, now, now Kagome calm down!" said Miroku "alright alright, I'm jus excited ok. I haven't seen yumi in a really long time." replied Kagome. Inuyasha thought to himself 'Kagome…damn that Sesshomaru I cannot believe he has a thing for MY kagome!' (GASP it's about to be a BOYFIGHT! Lol)

Kagome looked at inuyasha and smiled ½ knowing what he was thinking. She thought to herself 'I've known inuyasha for over 2 years, samde with sesshomaru, but I dunno who he likes. He used to date kikyo.' a sad look struck across kagome face, the look of sadness and depression. 'does he even like me at all?' Inuyasha noticed a change in kagomes eyes "Kagome, is there anything the matter?" asked Inuyasha concerned Kagome gasped back to reality and thought ' is that concern I sence?'"oh..uh no..everythings fine Inuyasha" replied Kagome her eyes changing back to her normal happiness. "ok." said Inuyasha who then after took a bite outta his pb and j sandwich. Kagome giggled and linked arms with Yumi. "we'll be back. we have some catching up to do." said Kagome cheerfully "alright, come back soon kagome-chan" replied Sango. Mrs. Fabiola stepped in front of Kikyo and Sesshomaru "Mr. Takashi, are you showing your girlfriend around the school? is she new?" asked Mrs. Fabiola Kikyo blushed and smiled sesshomaru got even more annoyed but kept his cool "excuse me, Mrs. F. This fine woman, Kikyo, is not my girlfriend, she is visiting from White Wolf high" replied Sesshomaru cool calm, and very collected. Mrs. Fabiola nodded, "i'm very sorry Mr. Takashi. please continue showing Kikyo around the school. I hope you like it here so far Kikyo-sama" said Mrs. Fabiola walking away her ruby red high heels clicking and clacking in a rythmic way. Kikyo sighed and looked up at Sesshomaru. "Is that your principle?" she asked politely "no. thats our school nurse." replied Sesshomaru coldly "oh." said Kikyo. and they continued on their tour.

"KAGOME! i cannot believe i'm going here. wow, black widow. awesomeness!" said Yumi with excitement in her voice. "i know." replied Kagome "so, that inuyasha friend of yours he's a cutie! is he taken?" asked Yumi kagome thought 'uh-oh, if i tell her no, she'll go after him' "uh, yes, he is." replied Kagome harshly "oh. who's his girlfriend?" asked Yumi a little annoyed with kagomes change in addititude "her name is Ami." replied Kagome "Ami? never heard of her. oh well. his bro, who was with that chick who looks alot like you. is fiiiiiiiiine." said Yumi "oh, you'll never get to him." replied Kagome "oh? and why is that?" asked Yumi "he only has eyes for one girl, plus he dispises dating he wouldn't even date the girl he has eyes for and at that she wouldn't either." replied Kagome "oh. whos the girl?" asked Yumi "me." replied Kagome "y-you!" shouted Yumi confused "you must run this school with an iron fist!" said Yumi "nah, i don't run with the preps who actually do rule the school." replied Kagome "oh i see." said Yumi "anyway Yumi-chan, do you have a boyfriend?" asked Kagome "oh, yeah i do! his name is Micheal. he's really hott!" replied Yumi with a broad grin on her face "oh i see." said Kagome

"so, do you like Inuyasha?" asked Yumi. Kagomes heart started beating alittle bit faster "um...no why would you say that?" asked Kagome alittle offended at the ? and her voice got shakey and sqeauky "i know you kagome. you DO like inuyasha!" yelled yumi. Inuyasha turned around when he heard his name and looked at kagome blushing like crazy and he thought to himself 'kagome, likes me?' Sesshomarus ears tweaked and he heard as well and gripped kikyos arm tightly and dragged her off to the lunch area. "what did you say wench?" sesshomaru sad coldly. the cafeteria was in a dead silence. Yumi started shaking "i said, that Kagome likes inuyasha." replied Yumi her voice shakey "is this true kagome?" asked Inuyasha who had walked over to the group. Kagome was shaking like crazy, her heart felt like it was in her throat her eyes welled up with tears and the flew down her face like they were running from her eyes and her whole face was red. Kagome stood up and ran towards the girls bathroom but sesshomaru grabbed her by the arm and looked her dead in the eyes "please, tell me, is it true?" asked Sesshomaru with only a dash of kindness in his voice "yuh-yuh-y-yes." replied Kagome running into sesshomarus arms and crying. Inuyasha blinked and filled up with rage. Sesshomaru hugged her back and the whole cafeteria gasped "why..you...BASTARD!" screamed inuyasha.

end for now..ooooh cliffy


	3. Kagomes choice part 1

Inuyasha punched sesshomaru in the face but sesshomaru dodged with kagome still in his arms "you, she doesn't love you! rat bastard! she loves me" screamed inuyasha. more tears spilled from kagomes eyes as she squeezed sesshomaru tighter "your making her more upset, little brother" said Sesshomaru coldly "i don't understand kagome, why? i thought you loved Inuyasha!" asked Yumi. Kagome looked at yumi "i do..buh-but." kagome looked at sesshomaru "..i love sesshomaru...to." replied Kagome. Sesshomaru looked kagome in the eyes and kissed her on the cheek and let her go. ( i no i no, sesshies outta charcter jus a little) Sesshomaru let off a subtle smile and walked off towards the school computer lab. Kagome looked at inuyasha, she could see how hurt he was she began to cry even more "i'm..sorry inuyasha." said Kagome as she ran after sesshomaru. Inuyasha held back the rage and hurt "inuyasha are you ok?" asked yumi reaching out to grab hold of inuyashas arm, but he jerked away. "i'm fine. i just need to clear my head" replied Inuyasha walking towards the boy bathroom. "i think, this is different. Inuyasha is way hurt than when kikyo dumped him. i think, he may do something." said Sango. Kagome caught up to sesshomaru. "sesshomaru, i, i'm sorry." said Kagome silently. sesshomaru looked from his computer to kagome and shooke his head "it's alright kagome" said Sesshomaru a little nicer than his usual tone "i know, that you have feelings for me, and i have feelings for you, but also inuyasha. i'm..sorry." said Kagome Sesshomaru was alittle shocked but he look at all aposed. "it's alright" replied sesshomaru again. he patted the chair next to him and kagome walked over to him and sat right next to him and smiled her warm smile. kagome got stucken over with a dizzy spell and shooke her head "are you ok?" asked sesshomaru "i-i'm fine." replied kagome she stood up and toppled over and fell into sesshomarus arms, and fainted. sesshomaru picked her up bridal style and carried her off to the nurses station. inuyasha walked out of the bathroom and saw his older brother carrying kagome and he was furious. sesshomaru smirked and walked into the nurses station and laid her on the bed and sat with her until she woke up. 

(end for now)

SO SO SO SO sorry it's short!


End file.
